


And What Are You Dressed As?

by alpacapanache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cas is living at the bunker, Dean wants to show him how to celebrate Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And What Are You Dressed As?

“So, tell me again Dean. Why are we doing this?” Cas gestures over at the racks of costumes arranged around the small store.

Dean puts the Kylo Ren mask he was holding back with the rest of the Star Wars costumes, and glances over at Cas. “I told you. It’s Halloween.” As though that’s all the answer Cas needs.

Cas’ eyebrows furrow. “But it was my understanding that people traditionally wore these costumes to ask for offerings. On behalf of the souls of the dead. Not,” and he points, “clowns. Forgive me but I don’t think candy is going to appease any-”

“It’s not supposed to. It’s fun. That’s why we do it.”

“But-”

Dean looks over at him, and interjects impatiently, “C’mon man. Trust me. We’ll have a good time. You’ve never celebrated Halloween, right? We gotta do it properly.”

“I don’t see the big deal. Is it really that important to you?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Dean’s eyes lose a bit of focus as he looks past Cas. “Look, Sam and I never really got to celebrate Halloween. Not, y’know, the fun parts. We lived Halloween but with all the dangers and none of the candy. 

Cas sighs, and looks away. A few moments pass and then he asks, “Can I at least pick out your costume then?”

Dean smirks. “Hells yes. But only if I get to choose yours. You think you can figure out my size?”

“Dean, I remade your entire body,” he says with his trademark gravelly voice. “I think I can handle finding the right size.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m never gonna sick of that one. OK. Let’s do this. Also, no peeking until Halloween, capiche?”

Cas nods, and heads over to a different area of the store. Dean turns his back on him and surveys his half of the store carefully.

 

* * *

Sam looks up at Dean and Cas with some skepticism. “You guys picked a costume out for me?”

“It was Dean’s idea,” Cas replies, beaming. “He didn’t want you to feel left out, but he let me choose it.”

“And, do I even want to know what it is?” Sam asks as he raises his eyebrows and glances at the bag on the table.

“C’mon. You’re gonna hurt his feelings.” Dean grabs the bag with the costume in it, and shoves it at Sam. “Put it on, and we’ll meet right back in the kitchen to see who’s dressed as what.”

Before Sam can reply, Cas and Dean rush off to their respective rooms, bags in hand. Sam smiles with bemusement as he heads off to his room.

 

* * *

Cas is the first to return to the kitchen. The black pants are comfortable enough, and he doesn’t mind the swoosh of the red shirt against his skin, but horns and a pitchfork? Really? He pokes the pitchfork at the counter experimentally.

Dean shows up next, with long white robes, alabaster wings, and a harp. “Cas, you had better explain this buddy. An angel? You know I hate those winged dicks.” He turns a little, and Cas’ eyes take on a predatory glint at the way the wings move as Dean’s torso twists.

“At least you figured yours out. What am I supposed to be?”

“A devil. Obviously. It’s classic Halloween. I figured I’d start you with the basics your first time around, and then we can go from there.” He hesitates. “Y’know, assuming you stick around with us for future Halloweens.”

“But devils look-”

“Cas, angels don’t carry harps either, do they? Muggle Halloween is nothing like Hunter Halloween. It’s all pretend. Tonight we can be something else.”

“Oh.” Cas pauses, then looks intently at him. “Perhaps I did this wrong. I thought an angel was a good fit for you because you’re a good man, Dean. Better than most of the angels out there, even after everything that’s happened. I wanted to remind you of the light inside of you…”

Dean looks absolutely crestfallen at this, but quickly recovers as Sam walks into the room showcasing bitchface #17.

Sam pretends to glare at Dean and Cas equally, but his eyes crinkle a little when he realizes what Dean and Cas chose for each other. He waves at his costume and demands, “Seriously, guys? Seriously? How did you even find a tutu this size?” Not only is Sam wearing a full-length ballerina costume, complete with a frilly green tutu, he even has ballet slippers that match.

Dean takes advantage of the distraction immediately, and starts laughing. After a moment he catches his breath and says, “Cas! Oh man, you really went all out on this one didn’t you? Sammy, you gonna do a dance for us? Let’s see you twirl!”

Sam smiles, does a quick curtsy, then rushes at Dean. “I’ll make _you_ twirl, jerk.”

“Bitch!” Both brothers are grappling each other and Cas awkwardly backs up a few paces so as not to get hooked by one of their flailing limbs. Cas looks over at the table, and spying the giant bowl of Halloween candy Dean had already set up, starts to pepper both brothers with Reese’s peanut butter cups, Smarties and whatever else he can get into his hand. Sam and Dean break free, laughing, and give chase, while Cas fends them off with the pitchfork in one hand and candies in the other.

 _Perhaps,_ Cas thinks, _I like Halloween after all._


End file.
